Gravity Falls Greats
by NakedStache
Summary: Great tales by me (some are collabs)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Gravity Falls The Movie: Gideon's Revenge**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: General  
>Published: 11-20-14, Updated: 11-21-14<br>Chapters: 9, Words: 1,455

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>3m agoAt Gravity Falls maximum security prison, Lil' Gideon is sitting in his cell, and drawing chalk pictures of Dipper and Mabel on the wall, and then crossing them off with an x.<br>"What a way to live." he said in his cute little western voice. "Plus, once I get outta here, I can get my revenge on Stanford, ho ho ho, and Dipper. Double! Ho ho ho! I'll fix them! Turning my darling Mabel against me, stealing my journal, and then jamming me into the hoosegow! I'll get even with them all! I WILL! I WILL!" Gideon slams his fist onto the eye drawing he drew, and it glows an eery blue. Gideon steps back in fright, and all of a sudden, everything turns black and white, and Bill Cipher appears.  
>"Clearly someone is desperate for revenge." he said mischievously. "But none to worry. We still have that deal. How's about I give you something to get your revenge on the Pines family, and then you fulfill your end of the bargain like you promised me before?"<br>Gideon thinks for a moment, brightens up with an evil grin and says "If it involves getting me out of this cell, it's a deal!"  
>The two shake hands, and everything goes back to normal color. Gideon wakes up, and finds that he is wearing an amulet like the one he used to destroy Dipper before. He smirks, blasts the door open with the amulet's power, flies out, and whispers devious "I'm coming for you, Pines."<br>-Psycho Delic263

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I had a different way of Gideon breaking out but, ok.<p>

Gideon saw Dipper in the shack. Dipper laughed at the comic he was reading. Garflied. 'Ugh A classic freaking comic' Gideon thought. He walked to The Mystery Shack in a epic costume. He entered and said "Mr. Stan are you hiring, My name is Bill?" He asked. "How much will you work for?" Stan asked. "25 cents" Gideon/Bill said. "Your hired" Stan said. 'Haha' Gideon thought.

-NakedStache

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the attic, Dipper is finished reading the Garfield comic, and he sets it down on his bed.<br>"Whoa, man. That cat is a riot." he said laughing.  
>"DIPPER! WE HAVE A NEW WORKER AT THE SHACK! COME HELP HIM CHOP THE WOOD IN HALF FOR THE FIRE PLACE!" shouted Stan from downstairs.<br>Dipper groans, and heads downstairs to meet the new worker. When he sees the new worker, he begins to get suspicious, considering that the new worker reminds him of someone he knew.  
>"Hello there, my name is Bill. Where do we start?" GideonBill said excitedly.  
>"Uh, we start outside where the wood pile is. It's just outside the door of the gift shop, past...Wendy." Dipper said awkwardly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I mean, right past the counter in the gift shop. Ha ha." said Dipper nervously and sweating. "I didn't say Wendy. She's cool and all. It's not I'm still in love with her even after she let me down easy." Dipper quickly runs outside. GideonBill gets a ruthless sinister and evil plan.  
>-Psycho Delic263<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>'God Dang It Dipper You messed up your Freindship with Bill! Wait he laughed that evil Lil' Gideon laugh. Gideon once made a deal with Bill! GIDEON!' Dipper thought. Gideon could hear Dipper's Thought and Dipper couldn't hear his. 'Idiot' GideonBill thought. As they chopped up the wood (they sucked at it). "Need any help boys?" Wendy said. "No!" Dipper said.

-NakedStache

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Gideon sees the perfect opportunity to kidnap Wendy, and using the power from the amulet Bill gave him, he pushes Dipper back into a tree. Wendy looks on in shock.<br>"Perhaps Wendy can help you with that tree behind you!" said Gideon maniacally. "Or on second thought, let me help you with that! TIMBER!" Using the amulet's power, Gideon cuts the tree down, and uses telekinesis to make it fall on Dipper. Dipper manages to get out of the way just before the tree could hit him.  
>"Dipper!" shouted Wendy worried. She runs over to help Dipper, but before she can reach him, Gideon lifts her up with telekinesis, and takes off his disguise. Wendy is shocked by this, but her shock quickly turns into anger. "YOU LITTLE FREAK!"<br>"I know. I am little, aren't I?" said Gideon kindly. "That's why they call me Lil' Gideon. People have a hard time saying no to me, but apparently, he doesn't. So now, I will get my revenge on him!" Gideon flies towards the forest, still using telekinesis on Wendy, and pulling her with him.  
>"DIPPER! HELP!" she shouted, just before she and Gideon disappear into the forest. Dipper gets up, and sees Gideon kidnapping Wendy.<br>"WENDY!" shouted Dipper in fright and worry. Tears begin to form in his eyes.  
>-Psycho Delic263<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper ran into the woods after Wendy. "Hey Gideon! I've got a deal for you!" Dipper yelled in a impression of Bill Cipher's voice. Gideon came thinking in was Bill Cipher. Dipper went to kick him but Gideon dropped Wendy and head far away. "Are you ok?" Dipper asked Wendy. "Yes" Wendy said. Gideon laughed. Dipper ran after him. And Wendy followed Dipper.<p>

-NakedStache

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Gideon runs over to the deepest part of the forest, and through a bush. He starts to talk to himself "They'll catch up with me soon! What to do!"<br>Everything goes black and white again, and Bill Cipher appears again. If he had a face, he'd probably be smiling mischievously right now.  
>"Alright. Don't blow a blood vessel, kid. Ya still need to do your half of the bargain. I need your hands to do something very important for me."<br>"Deal! I'll help you if you help me destroy the Pines!" said Gideon desperate. He shakes Bill's blue flamed hand, and asks "What do you need my hands for?"  
>"Only...THIS!" shouted Bill, throwing himself at Gideon, and forcing his spirit out of his body. Gideon is shocked by this utter betrayal.<br>"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" shouted Gideon angrily.  
>Bill gets up laughing maniacally and says "You idiot! I never wanted to help you destroy the Pines family! I was using you, so that I can destroy them myself! HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, and by the way, you're Mabel never liked you. Believe me, I never tell a lie. I"M OVER HERE, BOY!"<br>"You traitor! I'll get you back for this! You'll pay dearly for what you've done!" shouted Gideon angrily at Bill.  
>"Oh, sure. You'll do that. But how can you get back at me...when you don't exist?" Bill said creepily, running off into the forest.<br>-Psycho Delic263

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Gideon picked up a piece of grass. He found out a long time ago Ghosts needed a human item to held by them, the ghosts, for the humans for them to hear the ghost. "Dipper, Wendy Bill took my body!" Gideon yelled. "It has happened at Mabel's Sock Play" Dipper said out loud. "Oh ok" Wendy said.<p>

-NakedStache

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>At the Mystery Shack, Bill is climbing up the ladder to the secret hangout. There, he uses the amulet he gave Gideon to lift the totem pole out of the ground. Just when he was about to hit the Mystery Shack with it, Dipper and Wendy come out of the bushes.<br>"Not so fast, Bill!" shouted Dipper. "We're not gonna let you destroy the shack!"  
>"Destroy the shack? Why would I do that? I'm trying to destroy YOU!" Bill shouted maniacally, about to slam the totem pole onto them, but they jump out of the way just in time. Gideon watches this, and gets an idea that might just work. Gideon flies up to Bill.<br>"You should consider giving me my body back if ya know what's good for you!" he shouted threateningly.  
>"What can ya do to stop me, Eye Star? Look at you!" said Bill mockingly. While he is mocking Gideon, Dipper and Wendy head into the mystery shack, and climb up the ladder to the hangout, and sneak up on Bill. "You've got nothing! No body, no chance! Face it! You'll never stop me!"<br>Dipper pushes Bill off the hangout spot, and he rolls off the roof, onto the ground. From all the pressure, Bill flies out of the body and retreats. Gideon flies over to his body and takes it back. He wakes up, feeling dizzy. Dipper offers Gideon a hand while smiling. Gideon looks at Dipper for a while, thinks about how he saved his body, smiles, and accepts the offered hand. Dipper helps Gideon up and Gideon says "Thank you."

-Physco Delic263


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **His Name Is Dipper Pines**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+<br>Genre: Humor/Poetry  
>Published: 10-17-14, Updated: 10-18-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 377

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: His Name Is Dipper Pines<strong>

* * *

><p>His Name Is PewDiePie Parody:<p>

My name is Dipper Pines

My name is Dipper Pines

His name is Dipper Pines (Pines)

A mys-mys-mystery solver

Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A fearful gravity falls kid

If you're a Pines, well then you know

About this two-kid show

He solves a mystery, and secretly has a crush on Wendy

Now tell me what's his name

My name is

His name is, his name is, his name is

My name is

His name is, his name is, his name is

His name is Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A mys-mys-mystery solver

Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A fearful gravity falls kid

Mabel! Mabel!

Makes you watch til' the end, (Mabel!)

Says: "Where's Mabel?" (Mabel!)

Solves the awesome mysteries (Mabel!)

His name is Dipper Pines. (Mabel!)

Makes you watch 'til the end, (Ma babey)

Says: "Where's Mabel?" (Mabel!)

Solves the awesome mysteries (Mabel!)

His name is Dipper Pines, (Pines)

His name is Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A Mys-mys-mystery solver

Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A fearful gravity falls kid

This is not how you solve mysteries, ries, ries

This is not how you solve mysteries, ries, ries

This is not how you solve mysteries, ries, ries

I'm not even doing anything, solve mysteries, ries ries

I'm not even doing anything, solve mysteries, ries ries

Wendy, I have a crush on you, you

Wendy, I have a crush you (Mabel!)

Wendy, I have a crush you (Mabel!)

Mabel, don't be a Non-Mystery Solver, don't be a Non-Mystery Solver

Mabel, don't be a Non-Mystery Solver, don't be a Non-Mystery Solver

Mabel, don't be a Non-Mystery Solver

Uh, and be the best goshdang Mystery Solver

You could ever be

(Mabel!)

His name is, his name is, his name is

My name is

His name is, his name is, his name is

His name is Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A mys-mys-mystery solver

Dipper Pines, (Pines)

A fearful Gravity falls kid

This is not how you solve mys, mys, (Mabel!) mysteries

This is not how you solve mys, mys, (Mabel!) mysteries

This is not how you solve mys, mys, (Mabel!) mysteries

I'm not even doing anything, solve mys, mys, mysteries


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Moving Day**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Humor/General  
>Published: 10-23-14, Updated: 11-18-14<br>Chapters: 7, Words: 1,088

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Moving Day<p>

Chapter 1: Age 18

Today 17 year olds Dipper and Mabel were turning 18. Dipper was walking around when he started to box his stuff up. He was home right now. He was moving today to Gravity Falls. He was buying the shack from his old Grunkle Stan. An hour later He and Mabel were saying bye. They both wanted to move to Gravity Falls. So anyways Dipper made it there first. "I should talk to Wendy" Dipper said.

Dipper's POV

"I should talk to Wendy" I said. I started towards Wendy's House. "Hey Dipper" Someone said. I turned around. There was Wendy. "Where is Sister?" Wendy Asked Me. "She is probably at the shack" I said walking towards the Shack. "Someone new is owning the shack" Wendy told me. "Here he is" I told her. "Your the new owner" She said. "Yup" I said.

Wendy's POV.

"Your the new owner" I said. "Yup" Dipper Replied. 'Yes, I can still keep my job!' I thought. "Can I Still have my job?" I asked Dipper. "Of course" Dipper said. It was then We got to the shack. His classic Blue pine tree hat had a car lookalike. Dipper's Car. Then a pink car pulled up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Dipper's Twin (older-by-5-minutes) sister arrives<p>

Mabel's POV

I have a new home. Back To Da Shack Of My Past! I stop my pink car and get out. "Hey Younger-By-5-minutes twin brother" I say to Dipper. Then the mailman comes with some mail. I walk back to my car and pull out a pig. A simple Pig. Waddles!

Wendy's POV

Mabel grabbed Waddles out from the car. "Hey Wendy, Guess who broke a world record?" Mabel said. "You for being the silliest?" I asked. "I wish, but read Waddles and I world record and weep" She said. "Longest living pig? Guess he has a slight chance of being turned into the B-word!" I said to Mabel. The B-word is Bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Add The Changed Gideon To this tale!<p>

Gideon's POV

Been outta jail for 1 year now. Imma changed man. Mabel and Dipper buying the shack. No one will give me a job. I head towards the mystery shack. "Hi, I've been out of jail for a year now and nobody will give me a job" I tell Dipper. "Hired but if I get how about 4 complaints about you your fired" Dipper says.

Mabel's POV

Gideon is back! THAT'S SO WHACK! "Where's Grenda and Candy?" I asked Wendy. "Car accident..." Wendy replies, so no more Candy. Whyyy?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Wendy's Mystery Shack Reality Show Idea<p>

Dipper's POV

"How bout the 4 friends expolre Gravity Falls?" I suggest. "Great Idea Dipper!" Wendy says jumping into the pasneger seat of my car. I get in the drivers seat. Gideon gets in Mabel's Pasgener seat and Mabel gets in her driver's seat. We drive to the diner. Once we arrive we sit down at a table.

Wendy's POV

"Hey I've a idea to boost tourism!" I say. When I spot Soos crying "I don't have a job" I tell him to go to the shack tomorrow morning. I sit back at the table. "A reality show entitled 'Welcome to Gravity Falls: Starring The Mystery Shack Workers' good idea right?" I ask. "Yes!" Dipper says!

Mabel's POV

It's only because of his crush.

Dipper's POV

"The idea is good ONLY because you have a crush on her" Mabel whispered. "No" I replied. "Liar" she whispers back. "Sorta, ok" I reply. Ok, So 3/4 of the reason I said it was good idea was because of my crush, Ok. "Dipper I just called A&E network and guess what episode 1 is premiering next Monday. All of this weeks work days recorded moments that make it into the episode premiere as episode 1!" Wendy says. "I knew it would work!" I say. "I bet you would be the greatest on the show Mabel." Gideon says. And in episode 1 meet the 5 emmpolyes Wendy, Mabel, Soos, Gideon, And Everyone's favorite manger Dipper!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Robbie vs. Dipper<p>

Wendy's POV

As the message of the shows premiere date of the series is said, Robbie entered the diner. "Hey Wendy, I'm Back" he said. "You jerk!" I yelled at him. He hit me in the nose. "Hope it bleeds ALOT" he said exiting the diner. "Dipper is my nose bleeding?" I asked Dipper . "Yes a lot" he said. He ran out of the diner.

Dipper's POV

I ran out of the diner. I saw Robbie. "HEY YOU YEAH YOU" I yelled. Robbie turned around. I punched into the face. He lost 5 of his teeth. "You hit a girl. Someone's gonna come after you for a fight" I said. Robbie ran of into the woods. His nose bleeding way more then Wendy's nose. I re-entered the Diner. "Dipper, Thanks a lot. Stupid Robbie never thought I was serious." Wendy said. I smiled. We ate and talked. Mabel fell in love with the new Gideon. And so we left the diner at 1:00 .p.m. Then we went to a party. It ended at 9:00 then we all went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Epilouge<p>

1 day after the events the series started to record. 4 days after the series premiered. 3 weeks after the events Mabel and Gideon went on their 20th date. 1 month after The Mystery Shack held a party called 'The Dance Of Mystery the shack' 1 month and a week after the party became a weekly thing. 5 months after Mabel and Gideon got married. 5 months and day after Dipper and Wendy got married.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapte 7: TV Series the song lyrics<p>

N= not singing

S= singing

Wendy (N): Welcome To The MYSTERY Shack.

Mabel (S): Welcome to the place where I work the mystery shack. And all I gotta say is

Gideon (S): Welcome To My Place of work. This is the job the place to be.

Soos (S): This is the place the working man's job.

Dipper (N): I am the boss . The big man. This is the place to be

Wendy (S): Oh yes.

Wendy (N): Dipper sing.

Dipper (N): no

Wendy (N): please

Dipper (S): This is the best place to be. Call us workers the shack pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Pine Tree Hats**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Supernatural/Adventure  
>Published: 11-19-14, Updated: 11-20-14<br>Chapters: 7, Words: 602

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Pine Tree Hats Is the Sequel to moving day.<p>

Chapter 1:Prologue

Dipper was a young man age 20. 2 years after he married Wendy. Every year Bill takes someone and a person the cares about the person. The caring person has to save them. This year he took Dipper. This tale starting in Chapter 2 is Wendy's POV. As she teleports to the battle arena she has to survive to Dipper it begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Memories as I know.<p>

_Dipper! All I can remember is me and Dipper being taking by a yellow triangle guy named Bill Cipher. Where am I? _I thought. I'm in a box flying Up. Then it comes to a stop. "Walk out of the box" Bill Cipher says. I exit. I am in a bedroom. "Sleep" He says. So I walk into the bed and lay down in the bed. "You have 24 hours to sleep. Then the game begins." Bill tells me. Then I fall asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Memories of before.<p>

These woods I'm 5 climbing up a tree. "I'll beat you up this tree Mr. Squirrel" I say. I beat the Squirrel up. Haha! I laugh. The tree is as high as a 10 floor building. I jump off the tree. "Whee!" I yell on the way down. I skin my right arm. "Oh it's really bad this time. I'll get a band-aid!" I say. I run back home. Then the beautiful memory ends. Suddenly I have memory of Me and Dipper. We just got married. "Hey you wanna hear something crazy that happened to me my first year in gravity falls?" Then blankness. "Wake UP!" Bill yells. I get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now guess what?" Bill said. "What?l I said. "I work with Blendin Blandin!" Bill said. <em>No Not my mom's killer<em> I thought. I just wanted to save the man who made Pine Tree Hats cool. "No You will not get away with this!" I yelled at Bill. 45 out of 100 challenges later I almost caught Bill. I knew what he was doing. On #100 I won. But Blendin Blandin took me for the instant lose round. I must win or I never see Dipper again. "For Dipper!" I yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran toward Blendin. But everything froze. Everything but me and bill. "No it it it can't be possible. A time-stopper." He said. I stopped Bill ran to grab Dipper and kicked Bill He shattered into 1,000,000,000 pieces. I woke up in the real world, Dipper knew too, I knew, I had the battle scars from while there on me too prove it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper and I went back to dinner. My name is Wendy, Wendy Pines. This is my tale. The story of Pine Tree Hats, Dinner, But I have more to tell you Dipper Pines and I have a body in pieces. Bill's Body. There are tons of pieces. Crap. It is the greatest stuff that ever happened. Our daughter Wendy Jr. And our son Dipper Jr. Thought Bill was a puzzle. They put him together. "Daddy, Mommy your yellow triangle puzzle came to life!" Dipper Jr. Yelled. Then we ran downstairs. Crap. "Hi Lumberjack and Dipper. Got your kids" Bill said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wendy, Why is he a puzzle that is fixed?" Dipper asked me. I told what happened. I remember what happened before this, We were eating Dinner. Our kid's were being babysat by Mabel. She was a good friend and to dipper she was a good sister. I ran out of the house. Where were my kids... The end<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Bill: The Last Stand**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Adventure/Supernatural  
>Published: 11-20-14, Updated: 11-20-14<br>Chapters: 2, Words: 107

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>This is in Dipper's POV for the whole story<p>

Wendy ran outside crying chasing after Bill. Crap. I ran towards Wendy. "Why did they have the pieces of Bill?" I asked Wendy. "I gave it to Mabel" Wendy said. "Mabel gave it to the kids. CRAP!" I yelled. "I've had it with Bill!" I said. "Me too" Wendy said. We ran some angrily. We called Stan. "do you have journal #2?" I asked. He told how to enter the secret room. Journal 2! We summoned Bill. This was the last stand. He would die tonight. Me and Wendy had the baseball bats to prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>We hit bill he died!<p>

(Author's Note: TROLL)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Bacon**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Horror/Tragedy  
>Published: 10-23-14, Updated: 10-23-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 100

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: BACON<strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper's POV<p>

Bacon.

I KILLED MY SISTER'S PIG!

Bacon.

GRAB THE POTS AND PANS!

Bacon.

CLEAN THE BODY!

Bacon.

MABEL START THE STOVE

Bacon.

Mabel's POV

Waddles

WHY DID YOU DO THIS DIPPER

Waddles

I WANT MY PIG

Waddles

STOP THIS DIPPER

Waddles

STOP COOKING MY PIG

Waddles

NO I DON'T WANT BACON

Waddles

STOP IT DIPPER THIS IS TOURTE

Waddles

HELP ME

Bill's POV

Tasty

PUPPET DIPPER MAKES BACON

Tasty

DIPPER DO IT MORE

Tasty

I WANT BACON

Tasty

LISTEN TO SHOOTING STAR CRY

Tasty

I LIKE THE TASTE

Tasty

YUMMY BACON

Tasty

YUM


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **The end of Dipper Pines**  
>Category: Cartoons » Gravity Falls<br>Author: NakedStache  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Tragedy/Crime  
>Published: 10-19-14, Updated: 10-19-14<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 250

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>In the quiet town of Gravity Falls, Oregen there is a little gift shop. It is called the Mystery Shack. In the gift shop there is a boy. His name is Dipper Pines (read his name is dipper pines also by me) and in his mind? His crush on Wendy. He went outside. A couple minutes later, he was walking In the road thinking about Wendy when a car came by Robbie was the driver. he laughed when he ran over Dipper. Wendy was also in that car. "Ha ha" Robbie said. Wendy jumped out of the car AFTER hitting Robbie. Robbie's Nose was now bleeding. Wendy ran to Dipper's Body. A corpse. She picked up Dipper and started to walk towards the Mystery Shack. Robbie drove behind her. "JEEZ WENDY I SAID I'M SORRY" Robbie Yelled. "YOU KILLED DIPPER" She snapped at Robbie. "But Wendy he but he just hangs around the stupid Mystery Shack" Robbie Said. "HE IS ON MY BOSS' FAMILY IDOIT. HAVE YOU EVER WONDER WHY HE CALLS HIM GRUNKLE STAN?" Wendy Yelled Back. "No..." Robbie Admitted. "Because Stan is his great uncle, Dumbo!" Wendy Yelled. She ran towards the shack. "Stan" She said opening the door. "What?" He said. She ran towards his office. "Robbie ran him over" She said showing him Dipper. A month after Dipper's funeral Mabel hung herself. Wendy was shot by Robbie and Robbie and Wendy's Freinds hung themshelves. Robbie was shot down by the cops<p> 


End file.
